


1960s Avengers Sweatshirt

by plutosrose



Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow's Misogyny and Homophobia, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pining, Relationship Negotiation, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: One night, Bucky runs into the eccentric hipster he's been pining after at his frat's house party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830826
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	1960s Avengers Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr at [plutosrose](https://plutosrose.tumblr.com/). I'm also officially on Twitter at [@plutosrose1](https://twitter.com/plutosrose1/)

Most of the time, Bucky liked being in a frat. Most of his brothers were halfway decent people, and he liked the feeling of being part of something bigger than himself. 

He didn’t, however, like it right at the moment, because he was staring at Steve Rogers, Studio Art and Political Science double major, from across the room at his frat’s house, which had caused his brain to cease almost all functioning. 

Steve was wearing an oversized Avengers sweatshirt (which, knowing Steve’s reputation as something of an eccentric hipster, probably had something to do with the spy series from the 1960s and not the superheroes) and a beanie on top of fluffy blond hair. He was talking to a redhead that Bucky recognized as Natasha from his Russian lit class--occasionally, he overheard Steve loudly say something like, “The Greek System is just an excuse for universities to endorse toxic masculinity” or “If this university is actually serious about divesting, they should start by getting rid of their shares in Alexander Pierce’s oil refineries.” 

But in reality, it didn’t matter what Steve was saying or who he was talking to, because Bucky had been nursing a huge crush on him since freshman year, and barely gotten up the courage to talk to him since Steve had been in his introduction to drawing class during their first semester (he’d also basically just stared at him for a whole semester in Intro to IR, but that was a whole separate issue, both because Steve had maybe had a girlfriend then and also because it spoke to the depths of his pining for someone that he really barely knew). 

It had been a while since first semester freshman year and he knew that, but every time he saw Steve around campus, it was like his brain refreshed the crush, and Steve was so involved in campus activism that he was literally everywhere. 

Rumlow broke him out his thoughts by slapping him on the back and practically shoving him in Steve’s direction. “Rogers is a little bitch, I’m sure that he would suck your cock if you asked him.” 

And Rumlow was one of the other things that he didn’t like about the frat, Rumlow, Rollins, Batroc, and Sitwell. His lackies rarely talked, but when they did, it was almost always to second whatever bullshit was coming out of Rumlow’s mouth. 

“Didn’t you agree to stop saying shit like that at the last house meeting?” Bucky grumbled under his breath. Rumlow shrugged.

“Just telling the truth. I mean, if you don’t want to fuck him, I always could. He’s got a nice mouth and I bet he has no gag reflex. I could pretend that he’s a girl, easy.” 

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Fine, I’ll go talk to Steve. I thought I saw Dottie, anyway.” If he could distract Rumlow, then he would consider that a win. 

As if on cue, Rumlow straightened up a little and craned his neck to spot Dottie, who was wearing a low-cut top and fishnet stockings. “God, she’s so fucking hot.”

“Well go talk to her before she decides to go home with someone else,” Bucky sighed and gestured toward Dottie, who was getting a refill on her drink. He couldn’t have cared less about either of them, but at least, Dottie actually seemed to like Rumlow, and they could go another evening without him harassing someone with his gross remarks. 

As Rumlow made a beeline for Dottie, Bucky turned his attention back over to Steve, who was now standing by himself, drinking from a red solo cup. 

“Hey, Steve right?”

He knew exactly who Steve was, but since he wasn’t Rumlow, there was no way that he was starting with one of those cringe worthy pick-up lines that he pitched at house meetings.

Steve smiled at him, and fuck if he couldn’t have written sonnets about that smile. “Yeah, Bucky, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky’s heart was hammering in his chest, and he was pretty sure that the blush that was creeping up his neck had nothing to do with the number of beers that he’d had in the last couple of hours.

“I didn’t realize that you were in a frat.”

Steve’s expression was hard and searching. Bucky felt like his knees could have buckled under his gaze. “Uh, yeah, I am...” He also, as it happened, felt a very strong urge to apologize for Rumlow’s existence.

Steve drew his mouth into a tight line, and suddenly, Bucky felt his stomach drop, like maybe that wasn’t the right answer. 

“Most of the guys aren’t like Rumlow. Believe me, we all think he’s pretty gross.” 

Steve’s expression softened a little. “I came with Natasha because last time she came to one of these parties he wouldn’t leave her alone. Figured it was the least that I could do.” 

“You’re a good friend.”

And when Steve smiled, it was bright and warm, and Bucky felt like he wanted to see that smile forever. 

Yeah, he’d been thinking about Steve for a very, very long time. He didn’t have to admit that to anyone except himself. 

“Mmm, most of the time,” Steve shrugged. “But I’m not the kind of friend who lets their friend go to a party alone if they feel uncomfortable.” 

“That makes sense,” Bucky managed, nodding, aware of the fact that beer in the cup that he was holding had started to trickle onto his hand. “I mean, I’d do the same thing.” 

Up close he could make out Steve’s nose piercing. It was just a tiny stud, but it made him feel like his brain had become static. Distantly, he became aware of the fact that he was staring, unblinkingly, at Steve. 

Steve grinned at him, looking into his eyes with the kind of honest certainty that made Bucky feel as though he’d just passed some kind of unspoken assessment. “You’re not bad, you know, for a frat guy. Kind of cute, actually.” 

“Oh, just kind of cute?” He was actually pretty proud of himself for coming up with that one. Or really just being able to string together a single, coherent sentence in Steve’s presence. 

Steve snorted and leaned in. “The kind of cute guy that I’m hoping will fuck me tonight, actually.” 

And damn, what could he say to that? 

-

Bucky pulled him upstairs--he might have shared his room with Sitwell, but he was the most easily cowed of Rumlow’s little gang, and if he was there, it would be pretty easy to tell him to fuck off and have him actually do that.

Fortunately, when he threw open the door, Steve pressing up against him and trying to steal a few kisses, there was no one there. 

“Which one is your bed?” Steve whispered, and Bucky gestured to the one with the navy comforter. 

Steve pulled him along easily, the bed creaking a little under their weight. 

Steve kissed like he had something to prove, pulling him closer and sticking his tongue in his mouth before he had the opportunity to remember which way was up. 

Steve threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, smiling against his lips. “I love your hair,” he murmured, and it was something so simple and gentle that Bucky felt like his legs might just turn into jello. 

“Thanks,” Bucky murmured, watching helplessly as Steve crawled further up onto his bed and pulled him on top of him. 

Yes, okay, good, this was nice. Steve wasn’t shy about rocking his hips against him, and seemed to be grabbing whatever part of him he could reach--his shoulders, his hair, his ass--and making little shivers spark up his spine. 

Steve sat up so that he could pull his sweatshirt off. Bucky let out a little involuntary whimper, looking at the crumpled Avengers logo on the floor, before turning back to look at Steve, who had shucked off his pants.

And who apparently wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve leaned back down into the comforter, grinning widely and wiggling his hips enticingly. 

“You want to eat me out?”

“You...” words seemed to get caught in his throat. “Yeah...you...yeah...don’t have to even ask that.”

“Should always ask, Buck. Consent is important,” Steve said seriously, and while Bucky heard him and nodded in agreement--he was also staring helplessly at his hole, before he spread Steve’s ass and dove in face first.

He hadn’t given many rimjobs in his life, but if Steve wanted it, then Steve was going to get it. He’d spent too many hours pining hopelessly after him not to want to both meet and exceed his expectations.

He licked a few times over his hole, before laving his tongue over muscle a little bit more insistently. Steve, for his part, wasn’t hiding how much he liked it, pushing back against his mouth and murmuring, “Yeah, a little more. A little more to the left. God,” into the comforter. 

Bucky was panting heavily by the time that Steve had found the lube in his nightstand. Yeah, he could do this. He slicked up his fingers and pressed them against Steve’s hole. Steve’s rim was already a little loose, but not quite there. 

He had hyped himself up to finger Steve open--another thing that he hadn’t exactly done often to another person, trying to be both slow and gentle. However, all coherent thought drained out of him when Steve pressed back against his fingers, murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like, “You’re going way too slow,” under his breath. 

Yeah, okay, he could deal with this, with Steve thrusting and angling his fingers on his own until Steve was a gasping mess against his comforter. He was practically hypnotized by the sight of his fingers disappearing inside Steve’s body that he barely heard Steve say, “You have condoms, right?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed, pulling his fingers out of Steve as gently as he could, before he retrieved them from the nightstand. 

_Okay Barnes. You can do this. You’ve been thinking about him for years. He wants you to fuck him. Fuck him. You can do it._

He ripped one of the packets open and rolled it onto his cock, slicking it up with more lube. “Okay, um, are you...are you ready?”

Steve snickered against the mattress. “Oh yeah, I’m very ready.” 

Bucky moved into position behind Steve, and wasn’t exactly prepared--though maybe, at this point, it shouldn’t have been a surprise--for Steve to put an arm behind him, hand digging into his upper thigh, as he sank back onto his cock. 

After that, well, even thinking about how he couldn’t think had ceased. Steve was tight around his cock and the slap of skin on skin was enough to make him come--let alone the fact that Steve was occasionally giving him instructions on how to move, instructions that he was only too willing to follow, because it had the effect of reducing Steve to a whimpering, moaning mess.

“Do you need me to--” he started, but Steve was already jerking himself off, and yeah, he was going to be thinking about that image--Steve furiously bouncing back on his cock and desperately stroking off--for a while. 

When he finished and Steve had come all over his hand and his comforter, Steve had pulled him close, and yeah, okay, he was a little helpless for how nice this was. “Not bad, frat boy,” Steve grinned. “Not bad at all.” 

Bucky grinned back at him, but it was hard to ignore the ache in his chest.

-

When they went back downstairs fifteen minutes later--staggered departures, because Bucky wasn’t a fucking amateur, thank you very much, Rumlow clapped him on the back and said, “I knew you had it in you, Barnes.”

Yeah, he thought, as he watched Steve make his way back over to Natasha in the crowd. He really didn’t have it in him. 

\- 

Two days later, Bucky was in the middle of writing an essay for Russian Lit when he got a text.

**(Maybe Steve)**  
_Hey it’s steve  
i know ppl say to wait 3 days after hooking up but i kinda don’t give a shit  
i want to see you again_

Bucky took a deep breath. Okay, this was only just exactly what he’d been waiting for since Steve’s art had blown him away in Intro to Drawing--but now, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. 

Okay, more than a little nervous. 

It seemed like there were certain expectations that had been set at the house party a couple days ago, certain expectations that Bucky didn’t exactly adhere to on a regular basis. With some of the guys--like Rumlow--it was perfectly acceptable to be gay--just as long as you weren’t the one taking dick. 

And as it happened, Bucky liked to take dick.

He liked it a lot.

Maybe it would have been better to be honest about his preferences, but at the same time, it wasn’t like he was going to say no with Steve face-down and ass-up in his bed. He wanted him too much to do that, preferences be damned. 

But because apparently he couldn’t fucking help himself, he found himself texting back.

**Me**  
_yeah i want to see you too  
Though there’s probably something we should talk about_

**Steve**  
_I agree  
My dorm tomorrow at 4?  
phillips hall 103_

**Bucky**  
_Sure  
i’ll be there_

_Bucky raised an eyebrow at the message. What the hell did that mean?_

-

When he got to Phillips Hall, Steve let him in the front door and led him to his room. He noted, for a second, that Steve shared his room with Sam Wilson, of all people, the star quarterback and golden boy of the football team. 

“You didn’t say you roomed with the Falcon,” Bucky breathed. Sam Wilson, of course, had become known as the Falcon because he moved so effortlessly on the field it was almost like he was flying. Bucky didn’t follow a lot of sports, but he followed college football, thank you very much.

And hockey, too.

Because Jesus Christ, those fucking thighs. If Roman Josi strangled him with his thighs, he would die happy. 

“It’s not like you asked,” Steve snorted, hopping up on his bed. “You can sit at my desk if you want. I figured we should probably talk in a little bit more neutral way.”

Bucky’s heart was thrumming in his chest as he nodded. “Yeah, um, okay, that sounds good.” 

“So,” Steve cleared his throat. “I figure that I should start. I would really like it if we got the chance to know each other better, and in the spirit of honesty, I should tell you, I...don’t exactly bottom, very often. Or really like, ever. Almost ever.” 

Bucky was pretty certain that he’d just stopped breathing. 

“What...” he gasped. 

“I’m sorry that if I gave you certain expectations, I...I didn’t expect for you to talk to me, let alone for us to actually hook up, so...” Steve ran a hand through his hair and Bucky desperately wanted to reach out and feel it underneath his fingertips again.

“So would you,” Bucky started, voice trailing off into a terrible little squeak, “would you uh...dom me a little? Uh...if I asked?”

He was pretty sure that he’d turned the exact color of a red solo cup, wondering if Tony could lend him that invisibility technology he was working on, when Steve got up off the bed and stepped forward. 

Of all the things that he expected him to say, he didn’t expect, “Well, we’d have to talk about exactly what it is you want, but...yeah.”

Bucky’s entire body felt like it was made of jello. He looked over at Steve, who had come to stand in front of him, only a couple inches apart. Steve was all of 5’2”, but he might as well have been 6ft tall, Bucky thought. He licked his lips.

“Right now, I would love it if uh...you took your cock out and told me to uh...shut up and suck it,” Bucky was beet red now, but he couldn’t deny that there was definitely a part of him that felt better voicing these desires out loud. 

“If you want to stop, you need to tap my thigh three times, okay,” Steve met his gaze, and Bucky nodded. He could get used to Steve looking at him like that--all seriousness, all business--almost pinning him just by looking at him. 

Steve undid the zipper on his jeans and pulled his cock out of his briefs. “You talk too much,” he said, gently threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair and pulling him forward. It was an awkward position--Steve wasn’t quite tall enough for Bucky to comfortably suck his dick sitting down, but he also really, really didn’t care. 

“You just have one thing you need to do right now,” Steve said, holding Bucky an inch away from his cock--it was only seconds before Bucky eagerly closed the distance between them, letting himself get lost in the up-down slide, tonguing at the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock, sucking hard at the head, and digging his fingers into Steve’s ass. 

The little twitches of Steve’s hips made him feel like he’d ascended to another plane of existence, and when Steve asked, “Do you want me to fuck your face?” all Bucky could do was murmur his assent around Steve’s cock, relishing in the way those twitches became long, sharp, and confident strokes, until Steve was coming down his throat. 

When Bucky pulled off--after running his tongue along Steve’s softening length, because sue him, he felt just a little bit greedy--Steve leaned in for a long kiss. 

“Would have thought a frat guy wouldn’t uh...like me that much? Would have thought that they would just want me to always bend over for them to get fucked. Which is fine, sometimes, but...it’s not what I want to do all the time.” And Steve looked so vulnerable and unsure of himself for a moment that Bucky had the sudden urge to wrap him in his arms and never let him go. 

It was Bucky’s turn to lean in for a kiss. “Well,” Bucky murmured, smiling at him. “Guess we really do need to get to know each other a little better, don’t we?”

Steve smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> 1960s Avengers Sweatshirt  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839999  
> Square filled: E1, Avenger(s)  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Gay Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, Top Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Pining, Relationship Negotiation, Brock Rumlow's Misogyny and Homophobia 
> 
> Summary:
> 
> One night, Bucky runs into the eccentric hipster he's been pining after at his frat's house party. 
> 
> Word count: 3,091


End file.
